


Good Neighbor

by Winwins_lines_in_chain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Oral Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winwins_lines_in_chain/pseuds/Winwins_lines_in_chain
Summary: He never imagined that he'd spend his night kissing his drunk neighbor. Right about now he should be watching Netflix on his couch, in his underwear, alone. But instead, he was stuck with a drunk Yuta on his couch, and he had to wear clothes.





	Good Neighbor

There had been buzz about it all day. One of the most popular guys on campus was throwing a huge party, and Sicheng had heard about it in almost every class he'd been in that day. It was almost like they were more focused on the party, than on the lecture on the effects of human waste on marine life the professor was droning on about in the front of the room. Not that he'd been paying much attention to the lecture anyway. His mind was on something entirely different. His neighbor.

He was in the middle of moving into his new apartment a few blocks away from the school and he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before. When he arrived home from his classes, he set his bag down on the floor and crashed onto the bed, ignoring the mess of boxes sitting by the closet. He just wanted some sleep. But life had other plans of course. He'd only been asleep for five minutes before he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it there was a guy at his door with red hair and a cute smile looking at him.

"Can I help you?" He said flatly, still trying to will away the sleep in his eyes. The male standing in front of him seemed to be stuck for a few seconds before holding his hand out.

"O-oh I'm Yuta, were neighbors! " He said. Sicheng brought his hand out and took the handshake awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sicheng."

"Sicheng...I'll try to remember that. I live nextdoor so I guess, just let me know if you need anything, or just want to stop in to say hi." Yuta said. Sicheng nodded.

"Oh and-" Yuta pulled a plate from behind his back and handed it to him, confusing him a little.  
"Here's a few snacks I made, y'know just in case you get hungry while unpacking." He said with a smile. Sicheng smiled back tiredly before thanking him.

" I uh- have alot of unpacking to do so I'm gonna.. yeah." He said awkwardly. Yuta smiled.

"Oh- of course I'll go now. It was nice to meet you Sicheng! " He said before walking down the hall and back into his apartment. Sicheng closed the door before huffing and trudging into the kitchen to find a place to put the plate of snacks. He definitely wasn't used to having nice neighbors. In his old neighborhood his neighbors were all elderly people and all they wanted was to be alone. That was probably why he enjoyed solitude so much. It was quiet. Hopefully that Yuta guy wasn't always so neighborly.

Unfortunately for Sicheng, he was. Over the next few weeks Yuta had started a routine of knocking at his door at what he considered to be the most ungodly hours. ( it was only 5pm but s t i l l)  
It was always when he was about to watch Netflix or take a nap that he heard the familiar sound of tapping on his front door. Each time it was something different. Things like: He was bored and just wanted to talk for a few minutes, or he wanted to see if he'd eaten yet because he'd made some Japanese food and didn't mind sharing. Always something.When Yuta hadn't knocked on his door all day sicheng didn't think about it too much, just assuming the poor guy had finally gotten the hint that he was interrupting his life when he just popped up out of the blue like that. But what he didn't expect was to get a knock on his door at 11 pm. When he opened up his door, he was half expecting to see Yuta, but what he was met with was a guy who looked to be his friend carrying a very drunk Yuta on his back. To say he was confused was an understatement.

"Uh- hey I met this guy at a party, and he got really really drunk and, he told me to take him home but I can't figure out which room is his. But he kept going on about some guy named Sicheng. Is that you?" The guy said struggling to keep Yuta upright. Sicheng nodded.

"Yeah...why?" 

"He said you guys were friends, and I assume that means he's probably safe here, so he's your problem now. Have fun!" The guy said dumping the giggling Yuta into his arms, fixing his jacket and walking away.

"See ya Johnny!" Yuta giggled. Sicheng stood in his doorway dumbfounded at what just happened. Great, just great.  
He dragged Yuta into the living room and sat him on the sofa before going into the kitchen to find him a bottle of water. 

When he returned he found the other male with teary eyes. "Sicheng~Why don't you like me baack?" Yuta whined slumping over the arm of the sofa. Sicheng blinked rapidly before brushing it off. He's just drunk.

"I spent all night talking to my new friend Johnny about how cute you aree~" he hiccuped. "He said he didn't care." He pouted. Sicheng ignored the little flutter he felt in his stomach at the latter's words. 

"Here drink this, it'll sober you up a little." He said handing the bottle of water to him. Yuta pushed the bottle away in defiance, nearly causing Sicheng to drop it. He sighed. "Of all the things I could be doing today."

"You know... I like knocking on your door because you're so cute when you're sleepy~Your tired voice is hot." Yuta slurred with a giggle. Sicheng tried his best to ignore the blood rushing to his ears as he tried to hand the bottle of water to Yuta again, this time holding it with both hands. Once again, Yuta refuses with a whine. Sicheng was starting to get annoyed now.

"Just drink the water." He put the bottle up to Yuta's mouth.

"I don't wanna." He whined turning his head. Sicheng huffed in annoyance.

"What'll it take to get you to drink this water?" He said. Yuta giggled and pretended to think.

"I want... a kiss!" He said. Sicheng froze. 

"A-a kiss? Yuta I-" He stuttered. 

"Please? After that, I promise i'll be good." He said. Sicheng felt his breath hitch in his throat at those words. No no it's fine, it's just a kiss, calm down.

"Okay, fine but only one." He said setting the water bottle on the coffee table. Yuta smiled before sitting up slightly.

"Really? You'll do it?"he asked in slight disbelief. Sicheng cleared his throat before nodding. Yuta giggled in that annoyingly cute voice, turning to face him. Sicheng felt his cheeks heat up at the stare Yuta was giving him. He brushed it off before leaning in to quickly peck the older boy on the lips. When he pulled back there was a smile on Yuta's face.  
"Wow, you even kiss cutely! " He exclaimed, flopping back onto the arm of the sofa. Sicheng groaned in embarrassment. He never imagined that he'd spend his night kissing his drunk neighbor. Right about now he should be watching Netflix on his couch, in his underwear, alone. But instead, he was stuck with a drunk Yuta on his couch, and he had to wear clothes. On the bright side, Yuta had taken a few sips of water and had calmed down a little. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Yuta finally broke the ice.

"You know, you don't usually answer the door in your pajamas. I almost had a heart attack when you opened the door in those shorts." He said with a laugh. Sicheng blushed, looking down at his slightly exposed legs. He had on his long tee shirt and his favorite shorts. He liked wearing them because the were made from a comfortable material, but they were quite short. He could feel Yuta's eyes on him as he fiddled with his shirt nervously.

"Do I make you nervous, Sicheng?" Yuta said looking over at him. He froze up at the question. Does he make me nervous? Well I mean when you're sitting in front of a hot guy who's practically eye fucking you...

Yuta suddenly laughed, startling Sicheng from his thoughts."I wish I was doing a little bit more than eye fucking." He mumbled taking another sip from the water bottle. Sicheng's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud? Shit." He cursed. Yuta set the water bottle down.

"Well what do you think? Do I have a chance at getting to see what's underneath those little shorts?" Yuta smirked. Sicheng blushed even harder feeling the blood rush south at the others words. He pulled his shirt down a little more.

"N-no! And what about that Johnny guy from earlier?" Sicheng said with a slightly judging tone.

"Oh him? He's just some guy I met at that party. I only talked to him because my friend Ten wanted his number." Yuta said waving his hand. "He thought I was the one who wanted it and when I started talking about you, he dumped me here." He said. Sicheng nodded and looked away to avoid any awkwardness. Was he really considering this?  
After a couple seconds of sitting and waiting for his semi-hard on to go away he gave up and grabbed Yuta's hand gently before looking him in the eye.

" I... uh... Can you..." He trailed off too embarrassed to actually bring himself to say it.

"Can I what?" Yuta asked mockingly. Sicheng swallowed nervously, looking back and forth between Yuta and his lap.

"Help me with...this." He mumbled. Yuta smirked, leaning closer to Sicheng.

"Of course all you had to do was ask." He said before leaning in even closer and connecting their lips for a real kiss. Sicheng didn't resist the kiss, instead melting into it and letting Yuta take control. He pulled Sicheng into his lap, gripping his waist before sliding his hands over his ass slowly. Sicheng's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Yuta's hands sliding into the back of his shorts and coming into contact with his skin.

"Are you not wearing any underwear?" He breathed. Sicheng nodded. "Fuck that's hot." He said, kissing him again roughly before pulling back and laying him on his back."I'm gonna take these off of you now." He said. In a way, he sounded like he was asking permission. 

"Please take them off." He breathed. Yuta smiled down at him with dark eyes before leaning down to pull off the shorts, revealing Sicheng's hard member making him gasp at the sight.

"How are you so perfect? " He said before leaning down to press kisses to Sicheng's stomach, stopping at his waist. Sicheng's heart raced as he watched the older boy reach up and grip his member, slowly stroking up and down before pressing a kiss to the head, all while never taking his eyes off Sicheng's.  
"Fuck... Yuta." Sicheng groaned, throwing his head back as the other boy took the rest of him into his mouth. He tried his best not to buck his hips into Yuta's mouth but the feeling of his tongue and how he hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head made Sicheng a whining, whimpering mess. He was so lost in the pleasure, praising Yuta in a mixture of broken Korean and Chinese. 

"Ah! Yuta, I'm gonna come." He cried covering his mouth with his arm in an attempt to muffle his moans.Yuta pulled off of him with a noisy, wet pop, still pumping Sicheng's cock at a fast pace.

"Sicheng, baby, I want you to spit in my mouth." He panted, opening his mouth and holding out his tongue. Sicheng blinked rapidly at the strange request, but after a few seconds gave in and spit onto Yuta's tongue making him moan before taking his tongue and swiping it over the head of Sicheng's cock and spreading it through the slit. Just the sight of Yuta doing something so vulgar made his orgasm come crashing down on him.

"Ah...hah... Fuck Yuta I'm coming!" He yelped. Yuta pulled off of him and gasped in amazement as Sicheng came, the majority of it landing on his face. He continued to pump him slowly until he reached down to push him away, gasping for breath.

"Wh-what the fuck." Sicheng said trying to catch his breath as he laid back watching Yuta gather his cum off of his face and lick it off his fingers.

"Sorry. You taste amazing." He said with a giggle. Sicheng shook his head with a blush.

"N-not that... The other thing." He said as he watched Yuta lick up the last of his cum.

"Oh that? I have a bit of a spit kink. Oops." He said with a smile. Sicheng nodded, still a little breathless, and pulled back on his shorts.

"I uh—"

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" Yuta interrupted. Sicheng's eyes widened. How should I answer that?

"How about with a yes?" Yuta said with a smile.

Ugh I've got to stop thinking out loud. 

"Fine I'll go out with you. But only if I get to pick the place." He said pointing at the older boy. Yuta smiled widely before tackling him into a hug.

"You're so cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending I didn't really know how to end it jhhghh
> 
> Also if this seems familiar it's because I posted this on my Tumblr too. 
> 
> Leave comments or smth


End file.
